


Be strong now, for our people!

by Lafoga



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gangbang, Loss of Virginity, Minor Character Death, Multi, Oral Sex, Sexual Abuse, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafoga/pseuds/Lafoga
Summary: The last day of the Kingdom was the first day of abuse. Princess Lylane's life would change by now. There's no space for naivity anymore since Krasnov took her pride, her soul and her virginity.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Original Works Opportunity 2020





	Be strong now, for our people!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harpalyke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harpalyke/gifts).



> Thanks to Annvian for Betareading.

It was beginning to darken outside, dawn started to paint the sky red. It could have been a moment of romance and intimacy if there hadn’t been the screams of agony and pain outside.

Lylane was sitting with her mother, Her Majesty the Queen of Longhill, in their women’s room. A group of about twenty women was sitting around them – some noblewomen, some just their private chambermaids and servants.

The servants had stopped serving their mistresses, status and rank didn’t count at that moment of the catastrophe anymore. Lylane’s maid Corane was sitting next to her, holding her hand. Lylane tried to keep her composure, be strong for her friends and inferiors. She tried to seem confident even though tears were running down her cheeks. Corane trembled in tears next to her.

The screams of their soldiers outside were getting louder whereas the sound of hitting metal muted. Perhaps her father was just winning the battle against Krasnov, the famous warlord who had just won almost every battle in the past four years. Her father had done everything to fight him; nevertheless his enemy had arrived in the last standing fort, the great capital of Longhill.

It was silent right now. There were no screams anymore, no hitting metal, nothing. It felt even worse than before. Lylane didn’t know what was happening – did they win? Had Krasnov run away in fear? She was hoping for it but couldn’t really imagine that was what happened.

She didn’t need to wait long until she heard footsteps of heavy boots on the stone floor. They got louder, coming closer. She knew what the steps of her father sound like – surely not like that; her father was a thin elegant man.

There wasn’t much time to wonder. They didn’t just hear the knocks at the door, they also saw the timber trembling from the heavy beats. Lylane thought of giants in the tales her old nursemaid had told her when she was young, but there wasn’t much time for that notion. Nobody moved, nobody opened the door, but it didn’t matter. It was an earsplitting sound when they hit the door with a battering ram, once, twice. At the third time the door burst open with a loud crack.

The women in the room screamed, scooting together holding each other. It was clear they had lost the battle; her father wouldn’t have let them get here to their beloved women.

Lylane hadn’t realized she was yelping, too, until she felt the hand of her mother on her shoulder. “Stop crying. You have to be strong now, for our people!”

Lylane muted, watching her mother stepping right up to Krasnov. She took her golden crone off and laid it right in front of the warlord.

“I am the Queen of Longhill and I beg your mercy for me and my people.”

Krasnov took a step towards her. “Well then: kneel down in front of your new ruler!”

He didn’t just look at her mother but also glanced around the room. All women got on their knees bowing their heads. They were totally silent except from several sobs.

Krasnov didn’t say anything, he just watched them. He was a big man around his forties, some of his black beard around his square jaw already getting grey. His torso was huge underneath his clothes, his arm muscular from what could be seen. He winked to two of his generals: “Catch her!” he said, pointing at the Queen.

The two men went straight towards her and grabbed her brutally at her arms. She didn’t struggle and didn’t say a word. They dragged her towards the corner of the room, waiting for more instructions of their leader.

Krasnov was looking around. Lylane had heard of his brutality, heard he never showed mercy to those he had defeated. Nor didn’t he today.

“Take whatever you want. Just don’t touch the Queen” – he looked towards Lylane – “nor the Princess. Save her for me!”

His smile was confident and brute. She felt cold sweat running down her back.

Lylane couldn’t move, she felt like being paralyzed. She saw her mother bending the knee, something she had never done before to anyone. And now she was on the floor, doing nothing but watch the invaders entering and desolate the holy women’s room.

Where was her father to defeat her? He had always been by her side to take care of her. She didn’t bother to think what might have happened to him.

She felt Corane grabbing her arm, her nails clawing deep inside her flesh. Two soldiers were pulling her up and drag her through the room. Corane was screaming in horror. Lylane tried to grab her but she felt like being slowed down, as if everything around her was moving too fast for her brain. She heard a random noise inside of her head that muted all the noises around her. She only saw the women around open their mouths to scream, their faces distorted in agony. She saw soldiers ripping the women’s clothes apart, no matter if it was precious silk of noblewomen or rough linen of minor maids. She saw them trying to cover their breasts and saw men roughly pulling their arms away. She saw big white breasts as well as small boyish-like ones. Flat bellies and huge bottoms. She saw women’s legs being spread wide and saw hairy triangles of different colors. She saw body parts she never dared to look at or even touch at her own body. Her nursemaid had always told her it was a dirty part of her body. And now all these people were able to see these parts of her best friends and intimates.

Then the attackers started to open their belts. They released something that looked like long thin pieces of skin, surrounded by coarse hair. She had never seen something like that before. What did they need that for? The moment one of the men went straight into the gap between the parted legs of one of her mother’s maids she faces away.

She felt a huge hand on her chin forcing her head back towards the scenery. She hadn’t recognized Krasnov had stepped right behind her where he was watching his soldiers with a dirty proud smile on his face.

The sounds returned into her head. She could now hear women scream and cry. She saw a man standing between her best friend’s legs, moving his hips back and forth rhythmically while another soldier was sitting on her wrists, waving the long flesh thing in one hand. Spit was dripping from a corner of his mouth and landed on her red hair. Her friend was crying and tried to escape, but had no chance.

She saw her maid Corane kneeling on the floor with bare bottom and hanging breasts. A man without trousers was standing in front of her. His thing was inside her mouth, Lylane could hear her gagging while tears ran down her cheeks. The soldier had grabbed her hair brutally and pulled and pushed it, so the thing slid in and out of her mouth.

All the women were at least half naked, except for her and her mother, everyone surrounded by at least two or more soldiers that touched, slapped or put their things into their mouths or between their legs. Some women even had men in both holes. The air was a cacophony of groans, screams and skin hitting skin.

Her mother the Queen was standing in a corner, guarded by two soldiers. She didn’t move. She was standing motionless, each arm held by a soldier. She obviously tried to keep calm and proud but Lylane knew better. She saw her mother’s neck being less stiff and tears run down her cheeks. Her mouth trembled slightly.

Nobody noted her, everybody was just watching what happened on the floor, the pillows and sofas in the room.

The scenery got covert by the huge body of Krasnov. He now stood right in front of her, inspecting her body. She felt herself trembling, cold sweat making her freeze. He grabbed her thin silk dress with both hands and ripped it apart in the middle. Her corset and undergarment were no obstacles for him when he removed them with a simple movement, too. She was well aware of her round breasts and the hairy triangle below her flat belly. She felt herself blush and shiver. She winced instantly to cover her pale naked body, but he didn’t let her. His big hands grabbed her arms and lifted her as if she was a feather. He manhandled her to the middle of the room, where a couple of soldiers were just using a noblewomen’s mouth. Krasnov waved them away and they manhandled her to another free spot where they continued what they were just doing.

Krasnov put Lylane almost carefully on top of half a dozen soft pillows. He released her on a pillow that already had a sticky white spot in it. She felt it being still fresh under her skin and wondered what it might be when she felt Krasnovs hands grabbing her hair to lift her and make her kneel with her torso upright. His lap was right in front of her face and she could see a bulge underneath his trousers.

“Open it!” he commanded her, recognizing she had noticed his arousal. She was too scared to disobey, so she lifted her hands to unbuckle his belt. They were trembling, so it took her a while to succeed. He stayed patient, watching the scenery around them. His victim’s mother was still immovable, her face showing almost no emotions while her eyes were red and shiny from tears.

Lylane finally managed to unbuckle the belt. Krasnov pulled it down with its sheath attached to it simultaneously with his trousers. His red-colored long flesh thing seemed to be enormous, much bigger than the other ones she had just seen within the last minutes, but she couldn’t say if it really was that huge or it was because she had it right in front of her face. It was standing hard upright from his lap. The tip was bright red and looked somehow wet. She could smell a tangy scent.

“Do you like what you see, hm, you filthy little bitch?” he asked, a slight spray of spit raining onto her face. She was puzzled by his words. Nobody had ever dared to speak to her that way. She didn’t know what to answer but he didn’t seem to care.

“Isn’t it what they deserve? All of them being fucked, no matter how noble they are. You thought you’re better than us, didn’t you?” With those words he pulled her hair so strong she thought they were going to rip. She had had a neat pair of braids he was using like handholds right now, forcing tears into her eyes. She lifted her body to ease tension. When she almost got on her feet he released her hair so she fell down on her hands and knees.

“That’s it. Stay like this, my slutty princess!”

She didn’t dare to move even though she was well aware her bottom and her lady-parts were very exposed right now.

He left her view when he stepped behind her. She felt herself trembling when she waited for something to happen. Then she felt his hand hitting her bottom hard. She jerked in surprise and pain. Then another slap hit the other butt cheek. She winced again and tried to move her bottom away. Without success. He forced her to stay with his hand on the small of her back so she bent it more to get away from his hand. Her bottom lifted by this movement. More slaps hit her. She felt tears filling her eyes. She wanted to cry openly but remembered her mother’s words: “ _Stop crying. You have to be strong now, for our people!_ ” She saw those people right in front of her, being used by the aggressors. They didn’t look at her, they wouldn’t even see her tears, but she believed that it would be necessary to be strong.

He had stopped to slap her and she could feel one hand lying on top of her warm aching bottom. The other one was going right between her legs, touched the soft skin and the fleshy strips that covered her hole. He shove them away so his middle finger could enter her hole. His finger was coarse and dry inside of it and it felt too big inside of her. She tightened her muscles automatically, but he didn’t care. He forced it deeper inside of her as if he was looking for something. He added another finger, not caring about her. She realized she was glad that he didn’t do what the other men did to the other women. She would handle the pain, she decided.

He removed his fingers without saying a word. She realized she had hardly breathed so she gasped for air. Then she felt his hands both lying on her hips while she felt something hard and warm between the bottom of her butt cheeks, slowly pushing it into her narrow hole. She knew what he was going to do, she just saw that the other attackers did it to the other women, but their holes had to be much bigger to make the flesh thing fit.

“Please, don’t… don’t do that to me, please” she begged with trembling voice and tears in her eyes.

Krasnov didn’t seem to care and stretched her hole slowly. He took inch by inch inside of her and only stopped when he heard her sob. She felt something blocking inside of her that gave her a stabbing pain. He seemed to care about it, perhaps he didn’t want to hurt her anymore.

“So it’s true, you _are_ a virgin.” With these words he pulled his thing out but didn’t give her a single moment of hope when he thrust it hard inside her hole. She yelped loud when she felt the barrier break. She felt herself getting warm and wet. He didn’t seem to care, he pulled and pushed his thing inside of her, moaning.

“You are so beautifully narrow, you slutty bitch. I bet you enjoy it, don’t you?”

Didn’t he recognize she was _not_ enjoying it? Should she cry louder? She was confused and unable to think. The pain inside of her was overwhelming and made her feel dizzy.

He grabbed her hair, forcing her to lift her head. She couldn’t avoid to look at the other victims. She saw one maid lying on the floor naked while one soldier was sitting on her face and another between her legs. Another maid was on all fours just like Lylane herself, a man standing behind her, obviously doing the same thing that Krasnov just did. The maid’s face was swollen from crying, her cheeks wet from tears.

Lylane’s head hurt from Krasnov pulling her hair every time he thrusted inside her. He bowed down to move his head beneath her head while he paused thrusting:

“I wish I hadn’t killed your father so he could watch us having fun right now!”

She cried out in shock. Her father – dead? She couldn’t believe it, she didn’t know what she had been thinking what had happened to him but realizing it was like being slapped right into the face. She burst into tears; there was no effort left to stay calm for anyone anymore. She felt herself shaking; the pain between her legs was nothing compared to the words he had put inside her head. She looked to her mother, who was still immovable, trying to keep her pace; did she know her husband and King was dead?

She wanted to be alone, more than she had desired anything in her life before, but she couldn’t even move an inch. Krasnov had continued using her without mercy, holding her head upright.

“You feel so good. Oh yes, I love your filthy body. When your Mother is dead and we are married I will be King of Longhill and we will make a lot of little Princes. I will enjoy every time I ravish you, I promise!”

She had not much time to think about his words. She didn’t see his fingers drive along his throat towards the soldiers guarding the Queen, but she saw the man stepping in front of her, taking a dagger into one hand, while the other soldier forced her to kneel down. The former lifted the dagger and pushed it right into her throat.

The Queen didn’t scream. She still looked at Lylane with an expression of pain in her eyes while blood drained out of the wound, making bubbling noises. She silently fell to the floor. The soldier pulled his dagger out and cleaned it at the precious dress of Lylane’s mother. They just opened their trousers and each stepped towards one of the women in the room, not looking back.

“ _That – is – so – delicious!_ ” Lylane heard Krasnov laugh behind her back. He had speeded up and began to groan while he grabbed her harder. She couldn’t take the eyes of her dead mother’s body, bleeding onto the wooden floor. Her eyes were still open and seem to keep watching her like the strict mother she had always been. There was nobody left to protect Lylane, nobody who cared about her. She had never felt as alone as she did now. Nothing would be like before.

She heard Krasnov groan even louder behind her before he suddenly started trembling while she felt something slick and wet inside of her. He released her hair and hip and took a step back, pulling his thing out of her. She fell down to the floor and there was no reason to get up. Nobody cared anymore. But she knew it wasn’t over yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Perhaps this is going to be continued to show how Krasnov does as King and Lylane's loving husband.


End file.
